TT
TT (티티) is a British Shorthair cat and one of the CreamHeroes cats. Appearance TT is a cat with short, gray fur and olive gray eyes. She is noted for her almost permanent sad eyes, though she is a cheerful cat most of the time. She has dark gray stripes across her fur too. She also has some darker gray streaks on her head, which are similar to a fellow cat Lulu. TT has a scar on her right eye, due to Feline Herpes, which is why said eye appears cloudy (it's said that TT was rescued as a kitten, and had appeared very sick). Personality TT is the eldest female cat and the second eldest among all of the cats, thus having a motherly and older sibling like attitude towards them. She is very loyal to Ms. Claire since she raised her from kittenhood, liking to be petted by her. However, when accused of something which she did not do, she is prone to getting very angry and upset, as when Lulu ruined Claire's carpet and she thought TT had done it, TT began to wag her tail in anger and remained upset for quite some time. TT can understand human language, as she understands Claire's words. She is very patient as well, as seen when Momo and Coco accidentally hit her while fighting, she was patient enough to not fight back. While TT is kind to the other cats, she has one notable habit: punching the other cats. She almost always hits any of the cats without reason, especially DD. She also has slight rivalry with Lulu. TT tends to show jealousy towards the other cats, which is one reason she punches the kitties or it can be due to unknown people or animals, for example, when Ms. Claire brings her to the vet and they meet the doctor who is nice and kind to cats, TT still feels nervous because she does not know who he is, and always starts to hiss at him and punch him even though they have gone to the vet several times due to her disease, so to make it up to her, Ms. Claire gives TT a treat, but she still seems to be angry and hisses, especially during an injection. Not only she hissed at the vet, she also hissed at all the nurse and all puppies that she does not know so Ms. Claire decided to stop her from hissing. Gallery Relationships DD TT and DD have been together since kittenhood. When TT was sick, DD regularly groomed her and the two got along quite easily. However, as they grew up and TT developed her punching habit, she began to punch DD without any reason though DD never hit her back. Once TT also hit him in the eye, but DD still didn’t hit her back. TT has been shown to still be close to DD, as she likes him more than the other male cats. Momo Momo had slight feelings for TT despite her being older than him, but TT always punched him for no reason at all. In the present, their interaction has faded slightly. TT often punches Momo when he accidentally hits her during an activity. Once when Coco and Momo were fighting, they rolled on the ground and accidentally hit TT. However, TT was too tired to get up and punch them, so she only glared at them, causing Coco to run away. Once when Momo was only sitting on the floor, TT angrily attacked him without reason and the two briefly wrestled before an annoyed Momo ran away. Claire Luvcat TT has the closest bond with her owner, Claire Luvcat. She loves to be petted by her and likes the attention she gives her. TT can also understand human language due to the time she spent with her owner, from kitten hood to cat hood. Lulu TT dislikes Lulu for unclear reasons, though her temper may be a large factor in it. TT usually punches Lulu when he tries to eat her food or groom her, and has disliked Lulu ever since he was a kitten. When TT witnesses Momo and Lulu’s fights, TT is supportive of Lulu. Lala TT had a motherly bond with Lala when the latter was a kitten, TT often groomed Lala against her will, however this attitude did not last long as TT began to punch Lala as well when Lala was a bit older. In the present, the two do not interact very much. Chuchu TT is not seen interacting very much with Chuchu. In the past, when Chuchu was a kitten, she was once drinking water from a bowl in front of TT. TT then punched her on the head for no reason at all. Coco TT is not seen interacting with Coco either, though once when he and Momo were fighting, the two rolled on the ground and accidentally hit TT. TT was two tired to get ul and punch them, so she only glared at them, causing Coco to run away as he knew her anger. Trivia * TT is a British Shorthair Cat. * TT and DD are almost the same age. * TT is the eldest female cat and the second eldest cat. * TT's right eye appears "cloudy" due to the disease she had as a kitten. * TT is noted for her habit of punching other cats without reason. * TT has not yet been voiced by Ms. Claire. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Cats